Conventionally, such a label making apparatus has been known that a raw sheet in which labels are temporarily stuck on one surface of a release liner elongated in a strip state is used and predetermined printing can be made on the label surface in a process of feeding the raw sheet. In this label making apparatus, an inspecting device is provided at a predetermined position along the feeding direction of the raw sheet in order to check if defective printing exists on the label or not, or if abnormality exists or not in the planar shape of the label, and such an arrangement is employed that when abnormality of the label (defective label) is detected by the inspecting device, the defective label is peeled off from the release liner.
However, if the defective label is peeled off and removed, it brings about a missing-state where labels do not exist partially at positions where they should exist with a given interval. Therefore, that causes such disadvantage that missing sticking of labels occurs corresponding to the missing-state portion when the raw sheet is fed, and the labels are peeled off and stuck to an object in case that the raw sheet which has been inspected is applied to the label sticking device.
In order to prevent such missing-state, it is only necessary to change (transfer) a position where the non-defective label detected after the defective label is temporarily stuck so as to keep a given interval to the preceding non-defective label when the defective label is detected and removed.
In the meantime, Patent Document 1 discloses a label making apparatus which can transfer the label with respect to a release liner.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. (Hei) 7-37090